Requiem: Bloodymare
Game Overview In the Ancient Times, the 8 Original Races left no record of times for our history books, only relics and pictures found in Ruins outside of Ethergia. Of those original races, only 4 have survived to this day. During the Multi-Race Era, the cultures had kept their own ways, while either working with others or conflicting against them. Eventually, the racial conflicts between Humans and Demihumans led to a monstrous war. The Nats, creatures of the night, believed themselves better than the other races and strived for domination. The Xenoa and Tran, of course, fought back. Although the Demihumans dominated at the beginning of the war, the Bartuk (whose appearance looks closer to humans than monsters) abruptly changed sides. They abandoned their Ohrg and Khuns brothers and joined the Human race, giving the Xenoa and Tran the upper hand. The Eonay, although neutral and hateful of meddling and chaos, took the opportunity to gain power, by tapping the strength of Science Mana during the war. The Nats, attempting to turn the war in their favor, created the Kruxena from mixing their breed with the remaining Bartuk on their side. However, when the Nats touched 'Noxxion' their source of the Luahn Mana¡¦ a horrible mistake occurred, and they ended up locked in a dimensional gap, leaving the Kruxena lost and scattered across the corners of the world. The Humans then easily became victorious, wiping out the Ohrg and Khun, and making apparent peace with the Bartuk. After the war, the Eonay achieved ultimate prosperity with their Science Mana on Exekion and eventually decided to go beyond this dimension and disappeared to unknown places. In Medieval Times, the Xenoa, Tran, and Bartuk united to form the Holy Xenon Empire. During this time, the Xenoa absorbed what was left of the Eonay's Science Mana and took the Tran and the Bartuk under their domain, forcing every race to serve The God. At this time, the Kruxena still led their own culture, but their existence had become known to the Humans, as there were some who had left to join them. Different political parties arose within the HXE and opened hostilities between them. The Radical Party (under the leadership of Antius III) took absolute control and proclaimed that studying science was paganism¡¦ and the Dark Era began, in which all magic inherited from the Eonay and the Nats became prohibited. During the Dark Era, the Xenoa treated the Tran and Bartuk as lower forms of life, resulting in the rebellion known as Bloody Tuesday, in which Bartuk children were massacred in public. The Kruxena joined the Marze Wars that broke out to help their blood clan, the Bartuk. When the Xenoa faced their destruction, they executed the 'Thanatos Project', which involved the forbidden materializing of the Nats' Luahn Mana and the Science Mana of the Eonays; resulting in an explosive combination, that tore Ethergia's continents apart. In Modern Times, the few remaining Human survivors took a long time to pull together and start living again on the Continent of Change. During the Segregation Era, the separated settlers formed a City State, which also bore the name of the Holy Xenon Empire. The unstable magic power took civilization backward and caused a decline in the standard of living; as mutated creatures began to appear in the damaged ecosystem. The leader of the Liberal Party became the High Priest of the Xenon Order and put all efforts into rebuilding the Order as the greatest religion by trying to fix all the wrongs of the past. One day, the 'Ioxenic' appeared in Rozen City. They supplied the blueprints for a power station that would use Ion energy; the main source of energy on Ethergia, and the element of the Eonay's Dark Science. Ioxenic would take civilization to the next level, during the Prosperous Era. With better means to supply energy, it became a household name. Then, another organization appeared. The 'Guildenstein Merchant Guild' made something possible that wasn't available before, the ability to trade to other continents. And the whole of Ethergia would now be connected by the same destiny. By this time, Ioxenic began studies to develop a 'Temperion' prototype, to supplement the Thanatos¡¦ in secret. The prototypes, code-named 'Naothes' (traveler, adventurer), were placed in the Zudekha Continent to discover the old relics that races like Ohrg and Khun had left there. An Ioxenic researcher, Ilkes, found out about the Order's secrets and used completed Temperions to form the 'Fenrir Canine' and reveal Ioxenic's corruption and hidden conspiracy. In the Present Time, mutant creatures threaten the existence of mankind. Dark Creatures have also begun to appear mysteriously, during the night. During this Chaotic Era we live in, Ioxenic has announced that they would release their finalized versions of the Temperions, 'Humanoids' that can fight the mutated creatures and evil spirits of the night! Now, Ioxenic is being called the Savior of the World (its only opponents, the Fenrir Canine); and we have started our fight, yet again, for Humanity's existence... System Requirements Minimum Specification: Windows® System 2000 (Service Pack 4); Windows XP (Service Pack 2) - Intel Pentium® 4 2.0 GHz - 512 MB RAM or Higher - 128MB 3D graphics processor with Hardware Transform and Lighting, such as an NVIDIA® GeForce™ FX 5600 class card or higher that supports Pixel Shader 2.0 or higher. - DirectX® 9.0c (included) and latest video drivers - Install Size: 5 GB available HD space - DirectX® compatible sound card - Controls: A keyboard and mouse are required. Input devices other than a mouse and keyboard are not supported - Connectivity: You must have an active broadband internet connection to play. - Mouse: Multi-button mouse with scroll wheel recommended. Recommended Specification: Windows® System 2000 (Service Pack 4); Windows XP (Service Pack 2) - Intel Pentium® 4 2.0 GHz or Higher - 1024 GB RAM or Higher - 256 MB 3D graphics card with Hardware Transform and Lighting, such as NVIDIA® GeForce™ FX 6600 class card or higher that supports Pixel Shader 2.0 or higher. - DirectX® 9.0c (included) and latest video drivers - Install Size: 5 GB available HD space - DirectX® compatible sound card - Controls: A keyboard and mouse are required. Input devices other than a mouse and keyboard are not supported - Connectivity: You must have an active broadband internet connection to play. - Mouse: Multi-button mouse with scroll wheel recommended. Races & Character Classes Requiem: Bloodymare features 4 races to choose from. They are the Turan, Bartuk, and Kruxena Each race has its own semi-unique jobs to choose from. Turan The Turan resemble humans the most. They feature Balanced Strength, Agility, and Intelligence. Their downfall is they have low resistance against magic. They can choose to become either a Templar or Defender. Templar (Help edit this!) Defender (Help edit this!) Bartuk The Bartuk consist of brutes. They feature High Strength and Solidarity. They have Low Spirit and Susceptible Minds. They can choose to become either Warriors or Shamans. Warriors (Help edit this!) Shamans (Help edit this!) Kruxena The Kruxena are a vampire-looking race with a genetically clawed right arm and legs. They are Physically and Spiritually Superior, yet at the same time uncooperative, lacking compassion and tenacity, and inhumane. They may choose to become either a Rogue or Soul Hunter. Rogue Rogues specialize in speed and brutal attacks. They tend not to care about the suffering of their victims, and will even kill retreating enemies. Sometimes, their arrogance makes them vulnerable to distant attacks from enemies. Rogues generally use Keen Claws and Dual Swords to swiftly strike enemies at short range, but they can also use long range weapons to strike escaping foes. They can use hiding skills to avoid detection from enemies and monsters. Rogues are a fast class of stealthy lethal warriors that move around quietly or with great speed. They mainly use daggers or dual swords for stacking up a massive load of hits or DPS (DPS = Damage Per Second). Although their damage isn't high at first their attackspeed is incredible. On top of that they have an enormous amount of evasion making them almost invulnerable to hits. This lethal combination makes them excellent in PVP but also on PVE. Depending on your build you can progress to either Assassin and perfect your skills in fast and critical melee strikes or become a Shadow Runner for more ranged attacks and powerful DOT skills (DOT = Damage Over Time). Soul Hunter Soul Hunters developed spiritual abilities to use vicious magic that exploit their enemies' psychological weaknesses. They specialize in cursing and weakening their foes, but are physically weak. Soul Hunter use their curses for both both short and long distance attacks, and are adept at disrupting their enemies' spiritual stability. The curse property DOT attack constantly depletes the victim's HP, making him easy to defeat with a strong, finishing attack. As they progress through levels they can become Defilers who control both the bodies and minds of their enemies or become a Dominator can can assert control over the dead: they can restore dead creatures to life, or summon netherworldly beings to attack their enemies. Xenoa Xenoas have an unmatched high intelligence. In spite of their low physical power, they have good hand-skills and eyesight. Currently, the Xenoa is a minority race. But their knowledge of science is very high. Xenoa magic has been developed in a way so that the Xenoas can effectively protect themselves. But some of the magic is for attacking off-guard enemies. They may become Hunters or Battle Magicians. Hunter Hunters use long-range weapon launchers and related skills. They prefer to shorten combat time due to their weak physical strength. Launchers have a strong attack power, and greatly damage targets. A job that takes high concentration. To offset its small body, a Hunter is specialized in long-range attacks, especially preemptive attacks and moving attacks. They are also good at handling natural objects. On character progress they get to option to turn into an Avenger who offsets its weak physical strength by mastering short-range combat or a Ranger who are long-range specialists who use ion bullets for special effects. They also have a stealth detecting ability. Battle Magician Combat style magicians. They use strong magic and can handle nature well. They are also good at property magic. Battlemagicians have the special ability to inflict both weapon damage and magic damage. Battlemagicians mainly enjoy short-range property magic attacks, while they attack a target at a distance by throwing. Their specialty is a charging attack that imposes magic attacks on weapon attacks. On character progress they can transform into Elementalists who can use property magic according to their taste. A stroke magic spell is mainly used at a distance. Knuckle related magic attacks are also well used. Or they can become Druids have the special ability to change their body by controlling the mind. By adapting their body and spirit to any situation, they have a higher rate of survival to rescue companies and overcoming obstacles. Skills (Help edit this!) Weapons & Armor (Help edit this!) External Links http://www.playrequiem.com